


Profuse

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Communication without words.





	Profuse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted ?? 2003 or 2004? "KHYML WotD v2.3"

This was probably the only medium they had these days, the only way they could really communicate... The only thing they had left in common.

Barely able to find words to describe what happened and what could still happen, both had seem content to let their bodies talk.

Riku could never stop being surprised at how Sora's body had changed, firming up and becoming a tapestry of muscle, forged by countless battles and struggles just to keep moving ahead. And for some reason, Sora couldn't help but tangle his hands in Riku's much-too-long hair, muttering something deep under his breath and then laughing. Riku could only guess what, but that was another of those things that there weren't really words for. All of the confessions and deceptions would come later, after their bodies were sated, after they'd satisfied the lust that had been carried through time and worlds, waiting...

Riku found himself desperately trying not to compare Sora to anyone else, denying that the heat and bliss of being inside Sora's tight body was like anything he'd found before. There couldn't be any comparison. This was something that he felt down to the remnants of his soul.

And Sora, Sora had his eyes open, staring intently, not bothered by pain or even the presence of strange sensation. Obviously Sora had walked a similar path, finding solace unexpectedly and willing partners easily. There was no fault, no blame...

Each time Riku thrust, he was tempted to squeeze his eyes closed and drown in feeling, but the presence of Sora's electric blue gaze staring back at him kept him from that. They needed this, this lock between them, this communication where words couldn't even begin to breach the surface.

For the time being, it was both either of them could give, so they gave all they could.


End file.
